vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
106137-morning-coffee-0608-good-morning-mr-breakfast-page-2
Page 1, Page 2, Page 3 Content Oh, my, baby. Well, since you're going to need to holster those when not in use: Happy Birthday Xvira! | |} ---- The facial animations were done by MS Paint. I swear. And that's just it. We're at 7 billion people. We have two choices. We either lower the population by.. 40-50% or we start to live vertically. The problem with vertical living, and now my wheelhouse, is you get a very condensed populace that, should their be an outbreak of a contagion, it's going to RIP through a good sized demographic at an alarming speed. I mean, you stack 20,000 people in one Skyscraper... unless you've got HEPA/UV scubbers for each unit (Vic will know what those are, I'm sure), you're going to have an issue similar to what happens on Luxury Ocean liners. | |} ---- Is that the one from Russia? My husband tried the Russian one while I was in beta for Wildstar, for like 1 weekend. He kept doing the "look at this cool feature," to which I would reply, "meh." He stopped playing it right away, so I'm guessing something hit him wrong. | |} ---- I tried the beta, did not like it. My husband, on the other hand, loves it. But he's more into the crafting/fishing/eco stuff than I am. | |} ---- dont think thats the same game. this one has two races that are elvish. one that looks like those little girls from Tera. and then a human race. and the typical casters archer warrior classes. I guess its suppoesd to lure people in with the other parts, like naval battles and crafting and economy. but whos got time for that?! people aint got no time for grinding... apparently. | |} ---- But this sort of can kill 2 birds with one stone. Stack excess citizens into a tower. Release the virus! Oops, 20,000 people dead. We've just lowered the population. This is some paranoia fuel right here. | |} ---- I have quite a few friends from my GW2 guild that are playing it right now, and some of them love it. However, it's rather difficult to go from an action combat game back into a tab-target system, whether or not there are skills that allow you to "dodge" damage. Honestly, the non-combat game systems look like they could be amazing, but with games where so much is combat-based, bad combat is a deal breaker for me. | |} ---- No, zoning is a BIG thing in America that we're trying to break. It was an old idea in the early part of the last century that we should split up where we live, where we work, and where we are entertained. Frank Lloyd Wright thought the idea would be done by connecting the three zones with trains, while people like Corbusier thought they'd use cars (and eventually were adopted). Back in the day, cars were, of course, an ecologically friendly solution because they didn't shit all over the streets like horses (funny thinking that cars used to be an environmentalist's dream). It doesn't help that after integration, white people in America evacuated the center of the city to the houses built after the war. That way they could set up housing committees that made sure blacks weren't sold houses in "white" neighborhoods. People would be surprised at how long that went on. Anyway, it's become apparent, later, that putting the shopping, entertainment, and work areas out of walking distance of each other and having everyone rely on a vast network of roadways and parking along with a giant reliance on personal automotive transport probably weren't good ideas over the long term. | |} ---- Just watch "The Last Ship" on TNT and you will get the idea of what an outbreak could be like. I like my space. I hate big cities and crowds. Vertical living would kill me before any outbreak could. | |} ---- ---- only show im watching at the moment Edit: but actually started to watch it to see how close they get to doing things right on a Naval Ship (ex Navy here) | |} ---- And it also helped everyone get fat. | |} ---- Are you sure it wasn't my clothes dryer gnomes stealing socks to cast a Unholy Hex of Fatness?? Os not Is ... stupid phone. | |} ---- ---- As with politics, changing people's minds takes effort. It's an entrenched mindset that a suburban house is the American dream. That doesn't mean it isn't changeable. As someone who has sat through urban planning classes, both suburbia and urbanity have their downsides. Arguments can be made on both sides as to whether one or the other is worse for the ecosystem. In my opinion, cities are far worse for the ecosystem, mostly because they essentially destroy it entirely. There's a reason why Utopian city planners have traditionally settled on a compromise between the two, where you end up with large vertical structures, but with large green spaces between them. You also have the undeniable psychological impact of close quarters living, which many people cannot deal with. | |} ---- ---- My hubby is Air Force. He comments about a lot of things when we watch it. I just ignore him and watch the show LOL | |} ---- haha yea i find a lot of things wrong. but some could just be differences between being on a destroyer (in the show) and being on an aircraft carrier. On a carrier things are typically stricter, because you usually have admirals on board, lots of higher ups walkin around, inspecting, doin a whole lot of nothing. Show is good though. | |} ---- I've got a few issues with "The Last Ship".. my two big ones are.. 1. Why is it only ship? Out of 5 US mobilized fleets, only 1 missile destroyer is uncontaminated? I'd imagine there'd be at least like.. "The Last Flotilla" or something. (Did the UK and Japan have NO ships underway? What about Canada or the Aussies?) 2. It's a DDG. There is NO WAY IN HELL that ship has the needed equipment for virology. | |} ---- That's not as true as it used to be. We've made a lot of progress as far as building ventilation, especially natural ventilation, goes. It turns out that doing things like designing the windows correctly, shielding the windows with awnings or shades of the correct length, and using newer AHUs up top really fixes the ventilation system. It just means updating a lot of very old buildings, though, some of which are historical. You can't get better ventilation in a 100 year old full masonry building. | |} ---- I said it helped everyone get fat, just one reason. Gnome stealing socks and Unholy Hex of Fatness is the main cause. That's actually what all our patients come to see us for. They aren't dietitians, they're Wizards expert at removing far hexes. | |} ---- The latest is putting the green spaces in and around the buildings. There was one in Korea that did that REALLY well. I'm going to look for it. EDIT: Went looking and immediately found this. This is awesome. I'll continue to look. | |} ---- My wife & I stopped watching anything even remotely military related. Both of us being Marines all we did was shred the shows/movies & couldn't just watch for the 'entertainment'. It's funny, even w/ actual advisors, they stil get so many things wrong. | |} ---- ---- Yet another thing we can pin on Tom Cruise. | |} ---- lol i thought that too. there are plenty of ships out to sea at all times. not sure what happened to the others, but who knows, maybe season 2 will be titled "maybe we werent the last ship" and to touch on the virology part. the doctor brought all that she needed on board with her. which apparently was a lot with the setup shes got on the ship. what i dont get is where on the ship can that actually fit. i can only think of a select few places on a carrier where it could fit. Galley, hangar bay, flight deck lol | |} ---- If this is true everyone would go to the doctor. My mom's town has two witchcraft shops in it but no clinics. They do have herbal remedies and stuff but mostly people go there to figure out which trinket will help arthritis. I see a lot of parallels in the more slickly marketed alternative medicine therapy business than some folks would care to admit. Snakewater anyone? | |} ---- Proper ventilation mitigates communicability but not to the point of containment or isolation which is what you're looking for in case of epidemics. But that's all me being Doomsday Koala. *shakes head and shrugs violently* Deal enough with that every day, don't need to drag that to the forums. I've seen some "green" Korean Skyscraper plans. They're beautiful AND they're not just metal and glass. They've got plants, waterfalls. The design work is really amazing. | |} ---- Yea.. even on the new Ziggies, you don't have a lot of "Let's just set up a a Virology lab" places. The only place I could think of is you empty the Armory. Which is literally insane and would have everyone armed 24/7. But.. outside of that.. I can't think of a place on a destroyer that's not functional and also isn't mandatory. | |} ---- ---- LOL, true that! I actually got caught up one night drunkenly watching the extras of Top Gun and they went on and on about how the military was all not about how they wanted to do it and even their advisor was kind of trying to get them to tone it down with how they wanted it to go. I kind of hate myself for knowing this. | |} ---- ---- Tom Cruise is Da Debil! Except in The Last Samurai. That movie is awesome. | |} ---- ---- I thought Edge of Tomorrow was really quite good too. | |} ---- For every Edge of Tomorrow, there are 3 Days of Thunder. What's that? You aggressively, and purposefully rammed another stock car with your car AFTER a race was over? Normally.. we would ban you for life and bring you up on criminal charges.. but.. you know.. STRIPPERS.. so.. yea... | |} ---- While I don't particularly like the aesthetic, my real frustration with write-ups like that is that they give no explanation of how the building is eco-friendly. Actually, in re-reading that, all it says is that the structure is eco-friendly, which could be interpreted multiple ways. The first example that comes to mind: you can increase the envelope's insulation value all you want, but if you're also randomly increasing the envelope exposure (such as having branch spaces, expansive glass, and no window shades like that), you may be totally negating the material choices. It's also still a suburban house, albeit in a contemporary shipping container aesthetic, rather than a traditional shape. | |} ---- ---- I'm actually looking for an apartment building I saw planning drawings for in college. Literally, a deconstructed tower with parks on every few floors, green space all over the place. They essentially designed the tower so that it is vertical, but it contains more plant biomass and green space than the original plot would have had on the ground without it. So there was an apartment building designed that had more environment than the environment they replaced. I didn't post that villa (heh, they called it a condo) because it's green. I just love some of those material aesthetics. | |} ---- You'll probably know! I've always wondered.. how do you they control things like mold, or infestations in green spaces that are inside a building. I mean.. ants would love to move in, I'm assuming. How do they keep that in check? | |} ---- Too easy to comment. | |} ---- I take it you're a germaphobe. :lol: Ants dont live in habitat like that. The only issue I could see would be issues like whiteflies or soil gnats that are easily rectifiable with insecticidal soap and proper drainage. I used to keep a huge corner of houseplants, complete with a fountain display next to a picture window, never had a problem with ants. | |} ---- ---- Me? Nah. Been injected with too many boosters, anti-bodies, stuff that they call vitamins to start worrying now. I just mean.. I've seen proposed designs that have like.. entire FLOORS as an indoor forest. THAT would host insects, I'd imagine. | |} ---- I've seen designs for towers similar to that, although I hadn't heard of one that was actually completed. There were few of them planned a few years back, but all of the ones I was aware of lost funding before construction. Some of the structures with interior atria green space are incredibly well thought-out, if we can ever convince developers that they'd be able to sell the space. I didn't mean to rant about that particular house. I just think the idea of eco-friendly is overused in situations where the claim can't be backed up. I'll try not to rant. lol And yes, I think we have some amazing materials in the current market, aesthetically- and functionally-speaking. | |} ---- The same way they do it with green roofs. You keep bugs out largely by using termite guards (little plates with back-sloping extensions). Honestly, you keep bugs out with poison; there will always be bugs in every building, but that's the architectural stuff we need to look into. It's going to be waterproof anyway, since you don't want the roof to leak even though the soil above will always be moist. You do that with building membranes and well placed drains and weeps that send the water down away from the edge. Molds are kept out by keeping the inside of the building dry. It's always important to keep a building as dry as possible on the interior, so there's not MUCH added. The more important consideration is the structural consideration. A roof's weight changes based on how much water or ice is on it, and that's accounted for in the dynamic load. The dynamic load of a green building that has foot traffic, trees, grass, and enough soil to contain it all (remember that trees do grow over time, limited by their elevation), so the roof load may increase over time. It's easier to do work on the INSIDE of the building. That works like a shower; you just have to control the finishes to make sure you don't have a porous surface that houses microbes (like brick). But you can control the environment in that situation, which is done all the time in places like bathrooms and kitchens. | |} ---- Great! I need you to build.. *looks at other screen* About 4 million of those.. in about 3 years.. and empty out most of the Tropics into them. Oh.. and if you could solve water access to? That'd be great! lol Then I can do my job. | |} ---- It's true though, is say 90% of people who see us want a magic wand that fixes everything. For some the wand is medication like diet pills, for other the magic want is supplements "can't I just use cinnamon instead of insulin despite my blood glucose being in the 300s for the last 4 years?" And for others it's crazy fad diets. It really doesn't surprise me. | |} ---- If you have access to funding, I know a lot of architecture firms who'd be more than happy to work on the problem. Unfortunately, most of us are stuck working for oil companies and developer firms that have no interest in eco-friendliness beyond TV commercials with smiling faces. Edit: I actually also saw a design once where the green roof doubled as a roof-sized stormwater filtration system, which could also partially address your water access issue. The design was theoretical, but it was interesting to consider. | |} ---- Please rest assured that all buildings harbor insects. When planning an indoor "greenspace" your first concern will be light and lots of it. There's not much artificial lamps will do for a plant. Sickly plants attract things that will eat all the dying matter they shed. Potting material will naturally decay over time and become compacted, causing drainage issues. You would need a potting medium that was mostly in organic. Using perlite or something like diatomaceous earth that could actually last years without degrading. Meaning that you would use inorganic fertilizers not peat moss compost or manure that would be a habitat for pests. The garden wiuld be far more similar to hydroponics. Green yes. Natural? No. Not really a health concern. | |} ---- Wouldn't be too hard, and it's probably not too far away. You can check out the roof of Chicago City Hall for a green roof... ...and this is the roof of Ford's Dearborn truck factory (with a 42,179 sf green roof)... It comes slowly. | |} ---- That looks great. I would suggest you add a bit more about the Guild and what you'll be doing. Something about Adventures, Dungeons, Attunements etc. and whether you'll also accept casual players who just want to do alts and housing and the like. I think the idea of having squads based on Race is excellent. | |} ---- ---- The last part is what zoning plans in BC are in contrast to. And making transit corridors and whatnot. I'm no planner and neither is mom (civic engineer) but she talked my ears off trying to convince me to become a planner. Edit. Don't type on phone anything serious. Buggered up the whole post. | |} ---- Ohhh good Idea! I;ll go update that now! Thanks! | |} ---- Great! You work on the buildings, I'll send ships to empty out South America and Africa.. and then find some Gunships to work on loggers and poachers. Morning Coffee will fix this eco-problem before the year is out! lol | |} ---- I haven't looked too much into the game. But the concept of Naval battles would be enough for me to at least try it. I think it's supposed to be F2P too? And it's by Trion Worlds. So it's not going to be -terrible-, but it is going to hate your computer with a passion. For free, I'll give it a shot. I don't know if I'd stick with it though. | |} ---- And yet you did! Only one, by the way, you perv. :-P | |} ---- Pretty much any 'green' roof is going to help reduce runoff. Most 'green' buildings are labelled so because of energy efficiency (the example from Taiwan uses natural lighting and minimizes heating/cooling costs through passive energy management). Having greenspace is cool too, with it's own suite of benefits. | |} ---- Gap's San Francisco headquarters was done with a wavy green roof...I want to say 10 years ago. It surprises me that it hasn't caught on more for warehouses by now, but I think most companies can't be bothered with the extra design considerations. | |} ---- It's why they're trying so hard right now to draw people back into the core of Columbus. The city is badly donutted, with the population having moved the the exterior with low taxes, land values at the periphery, and with the zoning demarcating so many parts of the city center as "commercial" or "industrial", especially back in the day. All of the things they really want to do in Columbus, a monorail and reduction in the amount of street mileage they have to maintain, larger highrise buildings for residential sitting on top of shopping people can walk to, and more commercial activity in the interior, are being hurt by the hollowed-out nature of Columbus. I'd be living downtown now if I could afford it with the two dogs. The residential options just aren't built yet, but it isn't like the demand isn't there. There are just archetypes for how residential spaces exist in and out of cities. We have ideas of surburban housing having a lot of outdoor space, being large, being quiet, being far from people, and inner city residential housing being tight, cramped, cheap, and having outdoor space you can hopefully walk to. That's why it's so important to design those kinds of outdoor spaces in new high rise housing options. What about people who want to live near people, but the only apartments don't have any options for people with large dogs? There's a lot of demand for more options, though. Younger Americans, and probably younger people from all over the world, aren't really satisfied with housing options that are "good enough" really. | |} ---- That and the Buckeyes :3 | |} ---- To be fair, the rainforest is important because of its biodiversity and what we can learn from species there that live nowhere else. The Tiber forest, the giant pine ring around the north end of the planet, is the biggest forest as far as I'm aware, and most of our oxygen is supplied by the ocean's algae blooms. | |} ---- I saw the combat and the slow moving characters and mounts and that you have to traverse continents with some item on your back in order to progress anything... And I said to myself... I already have real life, I don't need another one just as tedious. Combat looks awful. | |} ---- Thank you! :P That cake is... lovely. >.< Thanks! :D Being off work is great, but I can't keep up with the thread if I'm not constantly refreshing at my desk all day! (15 pages already?! xD) It wouldn't be a true first day of Xilavira of Awesome-con if Michael Bay didn't direct it! Explosions are a must! :P I love the Chua cake! And I know what adventure that hug is from. You started the party without me. :P /hug Thank you! :) I LOVE Tastykakes. I was so sad when they almost went out of business a few years ago. >.< Glad they're still around. Since you have twisted my arm and made such a convincing argument, I'm going to run out and eat a ton. ;) | |} ---- I played the Russian Client it's not terrible, but the devs are actually XL Games (from Korea) Trion is just localizing it. It was a neat game, but the current lack of endgame, and some combos being ridiculously overpowered to the point that if you're not playing it your wasting your time is what kills it for me. | |} ---- I don't know anything about the rest of the game. But that's a shame to hear. :( I don't like slow moving. I'll have to look at the game some more. I was never really excited for it. I just decided "eh, it comes out when it comes out and I'll give it a try." And then I completely forget it exists for months at a time. >.< | |} ---- Thank you for the heads up! :O I'll change a lot of passwords today to be safe. | |} ---- Agreed, but once the roof gets to the point where it can't absorb any further water, this particular design was intended to help make any additional runoff potable so that it could be stored for use by the building's occupants. | |} ---- Excellent point, but fixed minutiae for ya. | |} ---- Not to mention rainforests are just cool. | |} ---- Going by the artstyle, I can totally believe the devs were from Korea. Lack of endgame doesn't bother me too much, but ridiculously OP combos doesn't sound like fun. :/ | |} ---- If your not a caster/healer combo wearing plate, you might as well not bother to play. it's ridiculous, and yeah combat is slowish, when compared to WS, Tera, DCUO GW2 etc. Thing that sucks most is you have to wait for Korean Devs to balance classes and they're slower than Sony devs on a bad day. XD The balance fixes for Tera take months, from Blue Hole (also Korean.) | |} ---- lol My better judgment may have been clouded by Medbae's machine gun jubblies. At least it was the Eagles, right? :rolleyes: | |} ---- Thanks a lot! .... I just thought the plankton bloom did that because they had algae. Or are their little plant bits not technically algae? My knowledge of the ocean is largely thanks to David Attenborough. | |} ---- They almost went out of business? :o TastyKakes is like a rare treat for me once we don't have them in Minnesota. I have to wait for my girlfriend's parents to visit, they bring me a bunch of tastykakes and Yuengling. | |} ---- <-- Just turned 44 last month. *waves her cane* -T. | |} ---- You don't need gunships, Koala. Just a few of my Recon brothers & a solid armory. We can handle the rest. ;) | |} ---- Oh right! >.< Since I have lived in PA my whole life, I forget sometimes which things are regional. I just always assume everyone has the things I have. lol But that's right! Yuengling is regional as well. It's in EVERY bar here. And yes, they were nearly out of business a few years ago. It was pretty much accepted that Tastykake was dead, but then -somehow- at the last possible second, they bounced back. I haven't heard anything else about it since, but I'm seeing Tastykake stuff still, so that's good! I think someone bought them out. Which is fine as long as they don't change anything. x.x | |} ---- The video card was an NVidia GTX 7700 series card. Here's to hoping your birthday is going well! | |} ---- Suuuuure. Blame Med. :P All things considered though, that actually was well-made looking cake. If I ever decided I wanted a cake that was boobs, I'd probably look for something like that. ;) | |} ---- O.O That thing is enormous! And is it really $3,000? :o I bought a -cheapish- card probably 4 or 5 months ago and I can run most things on high settings: http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B00IDG3LUO/ref=oh_aui_detailpage_o02_s00?ie=UTF8&psc=1 It's good for the games I play and for my Adobe/work stuff. I imagine with that card you linked though, you could play WildStar on max settings with nearly 45fps! xD (joking) | |} ---- Oh god I used to love Yuengling when I used to drink! I live in Western PA so it's like water here. Haha I was devistaed when I moved to Austin in 2007-2008 and they didn't have it. Best Beer no sorry best Lager ever. | |} ---- I love those shows. | |} ---- You know Xvira if we were Hockey fans (well I'm not at least) we'd be like bitter enemies. Haha | |} ---- You're just jealous that we can fly and you can't. :P And I'm not any kind of sports fan. I don't know much about anything. I know roughly what time of year the bars change the TVs to different sports though. | |} ---- I do like Yuengling, but it can't match the beers we have here. Everyone and there mother in Minneapolis knows how to craft their own beer. | |} ---- We can fly.... ........ ....... underwater.... *cries* why are we named after flightless birds. | |} ---- "It's ok. We don't need to fly! We're awesome just like we are." | |} ---- ---- And then the penguins get eaten by a wild animal. | |} ---- ---- No! The penguins! :O How...how could you? They were so fuzzy... *cries* | |} ---- *puts on his edu-ma-cation hat* Very broad strokes here. While correct on biodiversity, the Rainforest, because of the temperate location, also acts like a giant condenser and humidifier, recycling the atmosphere and fresh water supplies that are native to their regions. Where as the forests in other parts of the planet act as air filter. When combined, you get a proper eco-system. Without it, the algae blooms from the ocean become problematic as we start to lose Ph balance in the ocean. When that happens, Thermohaline circulation (A process that we're still not very certain of) starts to misbehave. *takes off his edu-ma-cation hat* I mean.. umm.. UG! GRR! SCARY LOOKING KOALA! ^ That's not doomsday stuff talking. Not going all FoxNews / Greenpeace. Just some general science on Ecosystems and how they interact and how we can muck em up by moving them around too much. | |} ---- And yet you'll still see an occasional PA venue selling Yuengling listed under imports... I usually just tell the proprietor that it's a funny joke to give them a chance to save face. | |} ---- ---- You were about13-14, I'd say, when I was doing my Geddy Lee emulation. Not that I feel old. It just takes me longer to recover ;-) | |} ---- ---- Vic and Vick, together in quotes... I keep waffling regarding my retirement dreams. On the one hand, I'd really like to get out of the city and back into the country. I want to have a garden, greenery, trees, flowers, and WATER. There has to be WATER nearby. I used to love those earth contact homes that were so popular in the 70s, and hey, maybe even a hobbit hole. On the other hand, the "walkable neighbourhoods" are making a comeback and urban planners are trying to make green living spaces with a main street, shops, etc. So... Rural Maine, or Kansas City near the Country Club Plaza. -_- -T. | |} ---- Tastycakes, Yuengling and the Phoenixville Firebird Festival were once parts of a wild night for me. True story. | |} ---- ---- I always wanted one of those cities with major public transit at the bottom, gardens and outdoor space integrated onto and into the buildings, and skywalks connecting everything so you can cross streets and walk without having to worry about getting hit by a car. My ideas are expensive... | |} ---- Wally Broecker would like a word with you :D The Struggle circulation is real man :3 P.S. Phyotoplankton, not algal blooms are the > O2 source; the Boreal forests also play a large role in global biogeochemical cycling (aka recycling gasses / water vapor), as do many unique ecosystems (e.g. coastal mangroves, temperate rain forests, etc). | |} ---- Wow man. You're a smart mother-*cupcake*-er. You must have been Air Force. ;) | |} ---- *brushes Rocio's Tail and smiles* Don't worry no hunt today.. just grooming my...er your lovely tail. *smiles genuinely with a glint of fang showing* | |} ---- There was a time many years ago when all you animals were consistently buried by an Avalanche. Those were the days. That's the extent of my hockey knowledge. | |} ---- *suspicious glare but is totally digging how shiny his tail is now.* One wrong move ... I'll bite you. *hiss* | |} ---- BROAD stroke. BROAD. lol. But yes, you are quite correct. I ever got to sit down with Wally, I might never leave his office. If I didn't love my gun so much, I'd probably go major in Ecology for 12 years. Little late for that now. My knowledge of ecosystems is passive involvement with parts of my career. So I pick it up as I pass through. Mostly the scary doctor people who scream about clean water and the lack of it. Hey. Someone had to make sure you jarheads knew where the hell you were going or had to go get you when you stubbed your toe. | |} ---- Does my state even have a hockey team? | |} ---- Well Colorado actually did well last season, I was worried they were going to beat us in the playoffs. What's your state. | |} ---- I wanted to be a Wilds fan.. ....then they signed Matt Cooke. | |} ---- No I was just showing off my ignorance of hockey ... | |} ---- He's going to look good in red and green. | |} ---- ---- I would pay to see an enforcer break a stick across his face mid stride. | |} ---- ---- Goal team! Score the most points in the time allotted for play! WOOO! | |} ---- I think that's the entire Northeast Region. New England fans and New York fans are typically A-Holes if they're having a bad season. ...and obnoxious if they're having a good season. I'd root for New Jersey.. but.. you know.. Jersey. Soooo... instead I picked the Nashville Predators. Namely because their mascott has been extinct for like.. 10,000 years. | |} ---- Canucks fans. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LQ7YwVUVg6U I can understand that kind of hatred for a player. | |} ---- I love trying to chat my dad up about sports. Guaranteed mad in 5 mins about my cluelessness. | |} ---- I don't know, that part where they were fighting about something was kind of interesting. Speaking of fighting, my husband loves UFC but I can't watch it. It just looks like a couple of dudes who like to hug really aggressively. And pat each other on the head really hard. I annoy my husband with my cheerful commentary. :P | |} ---- I love hockey. I may live in South GA now, but am still a die hard Bruins fan. | |} ---- Idk why the riot, Canucks always lose. It's a given. Fact. | |} ---- ---- You change that F to an H and we'll have ourselves an Aurin Spectator sport that Protostar would definitely sponsor. | |} ---- id be tired of losing all the time too though. atleast they got "something" for him =P | |} ---- Stu... stub our TOE??!! Well someone has to do the real work while you guys are flying your R/C planes around while you sit in an office back in the states. I hope you didn't spill your coffee on your uniform the first time you saw a real firefight thru your camera. :P Stub our toes... | |} ---- ---- ---- shots fired* better call in the drones :D | |} ---- From what I understand, we get Wiggins, which I suppose is "something" | |} ---- ---- Drones? Hell no. Drones will just tickle the marine. Medbae.. HE'S got the right idea. | |} ---- Leave it to Navy to be like.. Oh yea? *plop* Floating Nuclear City! What you got? | |} ---- Tonight on UHC we have the highly anticipated middle weight round between Almin "Cuddles" Treesong and Nels "The Hugmeister" Rainstar. Lets go live to the cage. /shot of veggie carrying a sign that says "round one" | |} ---- I did this once with friends at the bar. :P The sound on the TV was down, but UFC was on, we narrated it like it was the "Cuddling Championships". It annoyed my one friend's boyfriend a bit because apparently he loves UFC. The times when they're just hugging each other intensely on the floor though... And after a few punches, when the severe head injuries set in and they start moving slower and can barely stand, it looks like they're buddies who need to lean on each other for support. It's cute actually when you narrate it differently. "Get over here, you! Oh, we're just being buddies." "Oh! I think I hear the pizza at the door! Time out!" "Awww. It wasn't the pizza... it was just a Cutco person. Aw man..." Actually... I would watch this! I want to know what kind of pizza they ordered. :) | |} ---- ---- Don't you mean... Armed "Services"? lol | |} ---- ---- ---- Fun fact. That ship right there has 8 nuclear reactors as opposed to 2 that all carriers afterward have. it was the test subject. its now decommissioned. Made it a nightmare down in the reactor plants (i was a Nuke yes) with so many reactors lol | |} ---- The Hugmeister has won these championshios before right Bob? That's right Jake. He came in third last year when he cried uncle to Natiana's signature "Teddy Bear Snuggle" but with her disqualified for tickling he may have a chance for the title! | |} ---- Bones Jones cuddles you with his knee. | |} ---- Oooh, so that's how you became a Labrador. Too much radiation exposure. Could be worse, I guess. You could have 6 eyes but only one eyelid. | |} ---- Man... my uncle was a Nuke. 22 years. Most of them in a sardine can. You had the job I immediately heard about and said... "Why would ANYONE do that job?! ..EVER?!" lol | |} ---- He was going to give him a big hug, and the other guy was excitedly skipping over in to his arms. Unfortunately, he skipped one time too many and they ran into each other. :( Accidents happen. He forgave him though and they shared the pizza with the other guys. | |} ---- He tried to take the last slice of pizza. | |} ---- Red Shorts: "No more hugging! I need to get home before it's too late and I get in trouble!" Yellow Shorts: "*crying* But you just got here and we had so much fun! We can call your mom and see if you can stay later?" | |} ---- NSN (Nexus Sports Network) is really shaping up. First the Galactic Series of Poker: Death Match Edition, and now the UHC. | |} ---- HAH ! MedBae crazybotlady forgot to get her prize ! Happy BirfthDaaaaayyyyyyy Xvira ! ( i knew there was a second reason to just give you that hotsprings fabkit.. :D ) good morning peeoples !!! i just barely have time to read.. there's like 19 pages to look thru.. so what games were you guys talkin about of Tron Worlds ? EDIT : spiler tags don't work if i cant spell correctly -_- Edited August 6, 2014 by ArkQ | |} ---- Nah, he's just giving him a deep tissue shoulder massage. | |} ---- Archtype. The game where the female faces look like they're MS Paint. | |} ---- Hmm I was thinking he was 'cuddling' with his foot ... | |} ---- Thank you for the early birthday gift! :D | |} ---- No we were clearly talking about why ArkQ and Koala and Xvira aren't in The Skullkickers yet. :P | |} ---- Because I would first have to move Gynobot from Stormtalon to Evindra? | |} ---- ---- *scoops Rocio gently up into a bag and steals for the Dominion, and gently places bag in a huge fluffy bed, then sneaks away from the bed quietly* | |} ---- ---- B...but, our beds are so much more comfortable, just let him sleep there for the night so he'll wake up in a good mood, then the Hunt can be back on! | |} ---- There will be a hunt alright, the blackhoods will be trying to figure out why he has moved into a territory that isn't on his mission. | |} ---- cause i'm thinkin' it might just be a ton of fun to hunt you down in Open World PvP if i ever run into your Draken.. still debating.. and thinkin' of the possibilities of playin' either side | |} ---- Ohhhh so what you're saying is this Idea not only refreshes my main prey for the hunt it gives me toys to play with while I wait. I am a Genius! | |} ---- ---- That's an easy answer: Dominion scum. | |} ---- ---- Im still waiting for World of Starcraft | |} ---- I thought we had something special to be snubbed so... *runs off and cries in the corner* | |} ---- World of Starcraft should have Permadeath. | |} ---- Hey, that's just like, you're opinion, maaaaaaan. | |} ---- ---- Bro.. don't worry.. *slips on his Techno-Dreads again* Exiles and Dominion are all welcome in the Koala's Coffee Hut. All we ask is you don't wake.. you know.. My Lil' Cthulu.. cause... like.. I'm pretty sure.. she'll aggro both sides and end us all. | |} ---- Yeah? Well, I'm still waiting to get a true Shadowrun MMO that lives up to the potential of the book games, but we aren't going to get what we want, are we? No, I just got a shitty FPS game and an okay browser game for all my years of waiting and hoping. | |} ---- You're way too easy to kidnap by a Draken. And Scott, you have a thing for the Aurin males, I see it now :P | |} ---- Yes they do! I forget what it is called, but it looks REALLY pretty. Awww... I guess it got cancelled. | |} ---- Got canceled. It was World Of Darkness | |} ---- Dunno of World of Darkness had permadeath, but they cancelled it. CCP aren't the best developers on the planet. | |} ---- They did. Got cancelled. What was coming out of development was not.. "release worthy" apparently. | |} ---- hey man that Sega Genesis game was awesome!! | |} ---- Hey what can I say my Draken likes to accessorize with fashionable scarfs | |} ---- Yeah, in 1994! And that wasn't an MMO, either. | |} ---- Gross mismanagement killed it. One of their supervisors once told the design team that the game needed more Psssssssssshhhhhhhhhh. No really, not a word, just a sound. They had no *cupcaking* idea what they were doing. Eve = economic pvp. World of darkness was supposed to be social pvp. They were absolutely lost. | |} ---- ---- Rocio is cute. This is a fact. They will commence RP fighting when Scott gets 50. | |} ---- Irrullan doesn't get involved, Rocio is a big boy (even though doesn't look it). You try stealing my leveling buddy though and there will be hell to pay! *pulls out resonators* Do not let the name medic fool you, Draken! These things will cook you inside out. | |} ---- Thought you established Xvira can't PVP. Who knows how you'd fare against others. | |} ---- just ask Xvira | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- in reference to resonators cooking one inside out though | |} ---- Suddenly.. SWTOR is the best MMO ever? They've got insane laser sword wielding priests, laser files and grenades, intergalactic fighters with shields and.. A DEATH STAR. | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- I'm going to be all over that Dragon age. People are gonna think I died cause I will not be coming out! | |} ---- I play, believe it or not, Shadowrun 5th. (4th was rough, but not nearly as impossible to teach newbies as 3rd). Dragon Age. Those games had the most generic stories ever. I couldn't even try to get into them. Star Wars Rebels. Bounty Hunter Tween who spray paints her logo on dead StormTroopers. ...on the Disney Channel. Just.. no. I say no to Mickey Mouse War Crimes. | |} ---- *plants her sword in the ground and sits on a couch cross legged* Oh I'm not in the mood to fight you Mordesh, there's no hunt to be had. However, perhaps you'd like to fight this adorable little Chua I hear she can do Craaaaaaaazy things to your mind. (Now you can fight yourself. :) *Hugs* ) | |} ---- Word Crimes ????? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Gv0H-vPoDc :) | |} ---- Awww. I loved the Dragon Age story. Especially the story that comes out in the prequel novels and all. There was some pretty fun and interesting political motives behind everything. Which when stuff like that gets thrown in, I feel like it makes a world seem so much more alive. (considering everything that ever happens in real life seems to be politically motivated.) And after reading the books, Loghain was so much deeper of a character. It's hard to tell if I hate him or not now... Which I also like. I hate when characters are either good or evil. I like the gray characters that are hard to define. I think Dragon Age has a really deep story to it, I don't think Bioware delivered it as well as they could have though. Which is surprising from them. Reading into the background and lore of Dragon Age though, it's a lot like Game of Thrones without nudity. :) EDIT: Added words. | |} ---- Fun fact it was supposed to have Nudity! They took it out of DA1 at the last minute | |} ---- That's actually surprising! I know they were going for a "mature dark fantasy", but I never thought it would even be in the plans to be THAT mature. I knew they wanted the bloodiness to be "excessive". | |} ----